1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support to suspend a food dish for a pet and more particularly pertains to a new pet dish support apparatus for preventing insects and other undesirable things from getting into the food dish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a support to suspend a food dish for a pet is known in the prior art. More specifically, a support to suspend a food dish for a pet heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,629; U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,475; U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,711; U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,193; U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,779; and U.S. Pat. No. 38,004.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pet dish support apparatus. The inventive device includes a base having four telescopic member securely connected end-to-end, each telescopic member includes a cylinder, a shaft slidably disposed in the cylinder, and a locking member threaded through a wall of the cylinder and being engageable to the shaft, and further includes four elongate support members being securely connected to the base and extending upwardly therefrom and being connect to a swing support member from which two swing members are suspended. At the bottom ends of the swing members are C-clamps which are used to hold onto a dish or bowl for the pet.
In these respects, the pet dish support apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing insects and other undesirable things from getting into the food dish.